When All Else Fails
by PigfartsMalfoy
Summary: When Kurt gets sick, the Glee club are there for him. But will he pull through?


Kurt knocks on his parents door. He's not looking for Burt for he's up in Washington. Instead it's Carole, with her experienced nurse's hands, that he seeks. He knocks again softly and Carole wakes.

Carole walks round the bed to the door. Her first thoughts are that it's Finn but then she opens the door. Kurt stands there shivering in his worn pajamas, the trousers covered in sick.

"Kurt? What happened?" She extends an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Carole." Kurt lets out a sob.

"Shh Kurt you're ill. Just tell me what happened."

"I woke up feeling nausea then I couldn't make it out of my bed in time." Kurt whimpers as Carole takes him into the bathroom.

"What's going to happen is you will have a bath while I change your sheet then you'll come downstairs and maybe watch some Project Runway on the sofa." Carole switches off the bath and once she has put Kurt's sheets in the wash, begins to make breakfast for Finn.

Finn rushes downstairs and digs into his pancakes. "Mum is Kurt ready to go?"

"Oh no sweetheart. Kurt isn't going to school today." Finn looks at her with a confused look as Carole sits down next to him. "Kurt threw up this morning. Poor kid, he looked so out of it. It reminded me of what Burt told me. That kid doesn't get ill that often but when he does, he gets ill bad."

Just then the countertenor in question comes shuffling down the stairs. He says nothing just slumps on the sofa with a blanket.

"Wow he looks like death warmed up." Finn comments and before his mom can catch him, is out the door. Carole just sighs.

Kurt puts on The Sound Of Music. It's his go to movie when he's sick. Carole sticks a thermometer in his mouth and reads it.

"Kurt you're 101.5! Why didn't you tell me you have a fever!" Kurt doesn't answer, he just gags. Without questions, Carole hands him the trashcan. Kurt throws up as Carole rubs his back.

At school it's nearing Glee Club rehearsal and Blaine is panicking. Everyone he's asked doesn't know where Kurt is and there is no point in asking Finn. Finn is out on the field for practice all day. Everyone walks in to the choir room and sits. Everyone he notes but Kurt.

"The theme this week is Disney guys!" Mr Shue yells. Blaine only thinks of Kurt's favourite song 'Can you feel the love tonight' and nudges Mercedes. Before he can speak though, Santana screams at the top of her voice to Blaine "Hey where is Lady Hummel?" Murmurs go round the kids until Finn stands up.

"Guys there is no need to panic. Kurt threw up this morning so he's at home resting. Mom is giving me regular updates on his condition." As if by magic his phone chimes. "Look I'll read it out. 'Kurt currently sleeping. He hasn't kept any food down so maybe eat out tonight. Actually need you home asap after school but can go out later. Mom.' See no need to worry. My mom is a nurse." Blaine still isn't very reassured but gives up the fight.

Back at the Hummel-Hudson house, Carole is on the phone to Burt.

"Hi Burt I know you're busy but can I speak to you for 5 mins?"

"Yeah sure. Is something the matter?"

"Yeah actually. Kurt's sick. I think it's the stomach flu but when's the earliest you can get home?"

"I can get on a plane and be there in an hour?"

"Thanks. He'll really appreciate it."

Kurt rolls over on the sofa. He looks so peaceful just sleeping. An hour later he's still not moved but Burt sits in the kitchen with Carole.

"Hey Carole do we have saltine crackers? Kurt finds them easier to keep down when he's sick."

"Yeah, I'm also gonna give him some Nurofen. It's a British medicine that's supposed to be really good for nausea."

She takes it through on a tray and gently shakes Kurt awake. He takes the pills silently and eats a corner of the crackers. All of a sudden he puts down the plate and grabs the trashcan. Carole resumes the role of concerned parent/nurse while Burt rushes in. After Kurt has finished, Burt glances at Carole. She gets the message and busies herself in the kitchen.

"Listen kiddo, I know how bloody miserable it is to be sick but we may need to put an iv in. If you can't keep fluids down then you'll become dehydrated." Burt quickly checks Kurt's temperature with a strip thermometer.

"Carole his fever's gone up. 102.1 now." Burt calls. Kurt merely turns the volume up on Wicked. The door clicks shut and Finn comes rushing up to Carole.

"I'm sorry. Um I kinda told everyone at Glee Club that Kurt was ill and they want to see him. Is that OK?"

"Sure just be quiet. He's got a bit of a headache. Oh and no food. He can't keep anything down. But yes they can." Finn rushes to the door and the whole Glee Club stands there laden with gifts. From Mercedes' first word uttered, Kurt looks up. There's a smile on his face as each of his friends give him gifts. Even though he's sick, he's still got the habit of writing down each gift.

Mercedes- Giant Teddy bear, card and balloon.

Rachel- Moulin Rouge CD, transcript for Wicked.

Tina- Flowers, card and book

Artie- Book and card

Quinn- Socks, DVDs

Puck- Teddy bear, card

Finn- PJ's and card

Sam- Book, flowers and music vouchers

Brittney- homemade card

Santana- card and CDs

Mike- card, balloon and book

Kurt smiles and directs the gifts to a corner but then notices someone special is missing. He tugs on Finn's sleeve. "Where's Blaine?"

"I'm here!" Blaine announces from the doorway. He can't see them for the amount of gifts in his arms. He puts them by the sofa as directed by Rachel and pulls Kurt into a hug.

Blaine- PJ's, CDs, book, flowers, Teddy bears (5), 3 balloons and a massive card.

"Thank you so much everyone. What are you doing in Glee Club this week?" The guests glance at each other before announcing Disney. Blaine can see how Kurt's face visibly saddens and then his facade goes up again.

"Well I guess I'll have to get better before Friday then." Kurt smiles but Blaine can sense his disappointment.

"Hey how about we sing a Disney song right now? We won't do 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' as we can't do that without you but um I'll sing Meg and Girls take back up. Get ready for 'I won't say I'm in Love'" Blaine sees Kurt looking at him adoringly.

The dance is funny especially when Blaine wraps the curtain around looks in at the sight and laughs to herself. Burt comes to her side and murmurs to himself. "You know this is the happiest I've seen Kurt since he got ill. Look at the gifts!"

Soon the gang decide to watch Moulin Rouge together. People arrange themselves around the room, Blaine carefully sliding into the sofa, Kurt's head in his lap. Soon Kurt falls asleep and Blaine subtly turns the volume down. People notice and turn to the figures on the sofa. They hear Kurt's tiny little snores and smile at one another. Blaine subconsciously tangles his fingers in Kurt's hair with a small smile on his face. Blaine slowly nods off too. Carole tiptoes in and gets everyone out.

"Guys I have pizzas but we have to eat them outside because of Kurt. Don't worry about Blaine, I'll get him something else." Carole leads them through to the garden. They all tuck into the pizza, just watching the sleeping figures through the window. They see them stir, and what must be Kurt shakily standing up. Suddenly Kurt breaks into a run past the window to the bathroom. Carole looks up at Blaine's cry of "Kurt!" She also runs to the bathroom where she sees Blaine rubbing Kurt's back as her stepson throws up yet again. Burt looks at her and walks out to the Glee Club.

"Hey Finn come inside. I have to tell you and Blaine something important." Finn, with a puzzled look on his face, follows his stepfather through to where Blaine sits on the sofa."Guys as you can tell, Kurt is pretty bad. We are going to get an IV put in so that he can get better." With that Carole brings in the metal instrument in question and sets it up. "Kurt's gonna stay in his room once he has it in."

The next few days are awful to say the least. Kurt screams the house down before he gets the IV and Blaine has to physically hold him down. There is endless chat in Glee Club about Kurt and how he's getting better. They decide to just go ahead with Glee Club on Friday when Kurt's not turned up. Mr Shue finishes and is waiting for someone to perform when the door opens.

"Kurt!" Mercedes squeals."We thought you were at home resting!"

"What? Did you really think I would let you have Disney week without me?" Kurt smiles. He feels much better, in fact, he is more than ready to face anyone in a Disney song off. "Santana, Brittany get the hell up here."

Santana takes the role of Timon and Brittany takes Pumba. Blaine smiles for it's classic Kurt to sing 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'. The glee club smiles when they see Kurt being himself.

Blaine looks expectantly at Kurt and he gets a slight nod. As if on cue, Blaine sings Simba.

They reach the end of the song, to the last lines sung by Timon and Pumba. Blaine and Kurt take each others hands and slowly lean in. They kiss just as they do in the musical.

Everyone cheers and all is well in Glee Club again.

Finn.


End file.
